yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Arthur the Insecurity Virus
Arthur the Insecurity Virus (voiced by John DiMaggio and John C. Reilly) is the main antagonist of Ralph Breaks the Internet. History Six years following the demise of Turbo and the Cy-Bugs, the game Sugar Rush is about to be put out of order due to a broken steering wheel. Wreck-It-Ralph and Vanellope Von Schweetz (the game's princess) traveled to the Internet through a Wi-Fi router, where they made a purchase of a new steering wheel that will save the game, and that they have twenty-four hours to come up with the money to complete the purchase. To that end, Ralph posted several videos of himself to get on the top trends to earn some money. However, Vanellope takes solace in a new game called Slaughter Race and takes a strong interest. Though Ralph finally manages to earn enough money to buy the wheel (despite getting several bad reviews), he is distraught to learn that Vanellope has decided to stay in Slaughter Race rather than returning back to her old game. Desperate not to lose her as his friend, Ralph turns over to the Dark Web, which is ruled by Double Dan. Upon hearing of Ralph's intentions, Double Dan presents him with his latest virus dubbed Arthur, warning him that it can analyze any imperfection and spread itself to other parts of its surrounding area. Double Dan also warned Ralph not to let Arthur escape the game because it would wreak havoc across the Internet if it does. Ralph releases Arthur into Slaughter Race, and it scans Vanellope's insecurities, inheriting her glitchiness and allowing itself to wreak havoc on Slaughter Race, something which Ralph didn't expect. As such, Slaughter Race is forced to be shut down and rebooted, and Arthur is presumed to be deleted. A guilty Ralph confesses his actions to Vanellope, who angrily breaks up her friendship with him as a result, much to his discomfort. Having survived and escaped the shutdown, Arthur secretly spots Ralph and scans his insecurities over the loss of his friendship with Vanellope. Taking the opportunity, Arthur duplicates itself into countless clones of Ralph, scourging the Internet in a rampant search for Vanellope and breaking off people's connections in the process. Upon realizing what's happening, a remorseful Ralph decides to take action by luring the Ralph clones into an antivirus software (with the help from Vanellope, Knows-More, and Yesss). Unfortunately, Arthur catches wind of this and assimilates the Ralph clones into itself, growing into a gigantic version of Ralph to capture Vanellope and climb up to Google Tower to keep her there. Ralph tries to stop Arthur from doing any further damage, but this only incites an angry Arthur to grab Ralph, intending to crush him to death with its fist. However, Vanellope begs Arthur to spare Ralph by promising to be its friend. Before Vanellope could submit herself to Arthur, Ralph calls out Arthur for its selfish possessiveness towards Vanellope, and that it would be best for himself to let Vanellope make her own decisions, which makes Arthur sad. This revelation is what touched Arthur to finally let Vanellope go and reconcile her friendship with Ralph, thus resolving Ralph's insecurities for good. With Ralph's insecurities finally resolved, Arthur happily accepts its fate of being deleted from the Internet, exploding into a bright light before dissipating from existence. Ralph would later be rescued by Spamley and the Disney Princesses, and the Internet is rebooted back to its normal state. Appearance In its normal form, Arthur resembles a black leech-like creature with a large glowing eye. After revealing its secondary form, Arthur takes on the appearance of a gargantuan Ralph made entirely of Ralph clones. Personality Being a computer virus, Arthur is shown to be very wrathful and destructive in nature as it can scan any object's flaws for its own benefit. Eventually, after scanning Ralph's insecurities, Arthur became more ruthless as it scourged throughout the Internet, even willing to kill Ralph when the latter tried to stop him. It also proved itself to be quite obsessed with Vanellope as it intends to have her for itself and nothing else. However, Vanellope's gesture of friendship along with Ralph convincing to let Vanellope go free is what convinced Arthur to give up its rampage; even when Ralph's insecurities are resolved afterwards, Arthur makes a genuine smile before accepting its fate of being deleted from the Internet. Powers and Abilities As a computer virus, Arthur was able to scan any living object for any weakness that it can exploit and spread out to wreak havoc. Thus was shown when it scanned Vanellope for her glitching abilities and exploited them to lay siege in Slaughter Race. After scanning Ralph's insecurities over losing Vanellope, Arthur was able to assimilate into hundreds of Ralph clones, The clones then mention the word "friend" simultaneously as their goal to have Vanellope while crashing the Internet at the same time. Arthur would later morph the clones into a giant version of Ralph, in hopes of crashing the Internet and having Vanellope to itself. It even proved to be extremely strong as it was able to tear down buildings on the Internet, even easily capturing Ralph and almost trying to kill him if Vanellope hadn't interfered. Trivia *Arthur the Insecurity Virus will meet Princess Yuna and her friends in ????. Gallery Arthur_Ralph_Breaks_the_Internet.jpg|Arthur in its black leech-like creature virus form DistributingInsecurity.png|Arthur creating Wreck-It Ralph Clones ArthurOriginalForm.png Category:Monsters Category:Evil Computer Viruses Category:Complete Monster Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters voiced by John DiMaggio Category:Characters voiced by John C. Reilly Category:Disney Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Disney heroes